Jaded Eyes
by Grimora-and-Winterpaw
Summary: Gaara is walking, he hears a beautiful voice, he finds the source somewhat surprising... GaaraSakura
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did like about all the other 1,000,000,000 of fans.

Jaded Eyes... Chapter 1: The Meeting

An oh so familiar Tanuki boy walked along the path to Konoha. He walked through many countries, seeking fights, more challenges or at least tough ones. Ever since Naruto beat him, he roamed around more, fighting instead of senseless killing.

He also became, somewhat, more sincere towards people, except his father. Many others still tried to kill him, but usually died trying. He sighed and rested for awhile by a stream, just staring into the ground. His head perked up for a second, he heard the faintest noise, like a persons voice.

"Singing..?" he made a weird face and moved towards the beautiful voice. He came to a clearing, seeing a pink haired shinobi sitting on a huge rock. She brushed her somewhat long hair and sang a beautiful song that allured him completely. He walked out of the bushes and trees, loud enough to startle her.

"Who's there? Tell me you pervert!" when she got up, he just then noticed she had been swimming in a nearby stream. And with that, she had no top on, just a thong like thing and a big fluffy towel around her. Looking at her made him freeze. But as she turned, she saw him and their eyes met.

She saw Gaara of the Desert standing eye to eye with her. And then all of heck broke loose. Sakura screamed to the high heavens and Gaara's face heated up for the first time in his life.

Sakura threw stuff at him like rocks and chunks of the riverbank, but his sand shield deflected it. She screamed even louder as he walked towards her, his face still blank, except for a reddish pink that stayed there. Sakura fell onto her butt when she backed up, her mind blank with the fear of his strength.

"Sing..." a half pleading/demanding response came from him. Her voice faltered, Sakura practically gagged as she tried to speak. He moved over her, his blank face still on her. She had to be no more than 15 years old, one year less than him.

He kept looking down at her, she only looked away from him. He said nothing and sat, still staring straight at her. She fidgeted more and tried to turn around, but she felt something coarse under her feet. She looked down, and her eyes met a horrified her...

Sand was starting to coil up around her ankles and slowly creep up her legs.

Sakura felt like screaming again, but she decided not to make Gaara mad. He killed when he was mad. She turned and looked at his face, he was staring at the ground blankly.

"You hate me... don't you... just like the others..." Gaara said his brow furrowing at his own words. Sakura had the urge to scream really loud now, but she felt sad for him, and only squeaked as she tried to respond. Gaara got up and walked over next to her and sat.

"Why..?" he knew her answer to the last question, like all others. She fidgeted and squirmed, the sand went higher up her legs, engulfing her middle. She looked at him with such in her eyes as if she was dying. He frowned and looked down. "Well..?"

"Everyone's afraid of you Gaara, your like Naruto, except...well...dangerous..." she closed her eyes as he sand went higher, then it stopped and retreated. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times and looked at him. The scene she saw broke her own heart.

Gaara was crying and curled up in a fettle form. She didn't want to touch him but rather run away, but her heart wouldn't let her. Her motherly instincts would react better than her reflexes at some times. And she cursed at them sometimes for her impulses. She pulled Gaara close (even in her towel) and hugged him. His eyes went shot some, but softened a little, even as he tried the put the emotionless mask on, it didn't work. She hushed at him and rubbed his back. He quieted some and leaned against her, breathing in her scent of cherry blossoms.

"Mother..." Gaara mumbled as sleep over took him. Sakura thought it was over, oh ho ho, she thought very wrong. Gaara's eyes opened, his pupils red as fire and blood itself. Sakura didn't notice this though, her thoughts carrying her away as she held his form.

Why do you not scream..? Why do you not run..? he looked up at her, his face in a frown. She gasped some and jolted backwards, taking him with her. He grunted and turned around, on top of her body so fast it made her head spin to see him perform the flip. His eyes stared fully into hers, waiting for an answer. She fidgeted under him, trying to move her arms, but his own held hers down, as well as her legs. Well..?

"I...I..." she stammered, she looked away, only to feel one of his hands lightly touch her chin and bring her back to his own gaze. Sakura couldn't think, she was half naked, half wet and dirty from sitting and being pushed down, and this... killer above her. She frowned, 'killer doesn't suit him right now, more like... ugh! Can't think!' She tried to get him off by any means possible. But when he growled she stopped immediately her eyes fear-filled looking into his.

"**You persist in getting away even when you know I can easily kill you right now…**" his hand went to her throat, but just lightly touched it. Sakura flinched some, she closed hers eyes and thought. He traced her throat line down to her collar bone, then to the top of the towel that was barely on her now. She went wide eyed and looked at him, he looked at her as well; for the second time, their eyes met, but this was not Gaara.

"Your the demon...the thing in him that makes people run away in fear..." she winced as he growled above her. 'Oh, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!' her thoughts screamed at her, her head felt like popping at this moment.

"**Hn...I will talk later with you**…" the red eyes went away, and she was met by jade eyes staring back at her. He gasped and clutched his head some, and collapsed on her.

A/N: (Read, revised, fixed some minor things from 2 years ago, but it's still practically the same.)


	2. Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters…which none of these are, and I don't own Disturbed, but thanks to their song, I could complete this.

Chapter 2: Lullaby…

Gaara turned over in his bed. Bed? His sat up slowly, rubbing his aching head. Shaking his head he opened the window, gazing out. Konoha's beauty would never fade. Suna could use some life, but the heat made it nearly impossible. He hurled himself out the window and left.

Sakura came into his room holding a smaller tray of food. Gaara was long gone which made her a little sad. Naruto had been following her and looking around. Grains of sand were left here and there.

"Ne…I wanted to see him too, the jerk." He grunted, kicking the end of the white bed. Sakura set down the tray and rubbed her forehead. This was not happening. This seriously was not happening. Her patient, the one and only Sabaku no Gaara was gone. Tsunade was going to be PO'd.

"Nenene! Sakura-chan, you ok?" Naruto poked her arm, but got whacked over the head. Her rage at the Sand nin was coming off in waves making him become weary.

"Naruto… go tell Tsunade, I have to find him." He just nodded, running out rubbing the back of his head and yelling for the Godaime.

Gaara was walking around Konoha enjoying the summer day with a neutral face. He ended up finding a good tree near the school and watched the little ninjas. They were trying their hardest to learn new moves and become the best of the best. Iruka felt someone staring, but looked up to see nothing. He shook his head and yelled out a couple of orders.

The soon to be Kazekage walked down the street, people rushing out of his way. He felt her chakra before she even said a word. He walked over to the edge of town and away from prying ears and eyes.

"Naruto wanted to see you this morning…" She murmured, cracking her knuckles and punched one of the trees, making a small crater in the poor, now barkless, tree. Gaara seemed genuinely surprised by this act of anger, but her face showed much more frustration. She glanced over at him, questioningly and he gave her the answer.

"I wanted to see this village." This little vague explanation brought an exhausted sound from her lips.

"Ok, fine, but we need to go back, patients shouldn't just walk out when they like." She rubbed her temples, a headache starting dully.

"But then, I'm not like most." Gaara growled, crossing his arms and hefting his gourd. Sakura sighed and started walking back, humming lightly to herself. This sound caught his attention and he followed like a mesmerized zombie. She looked at him and he was following, cranky as ever, but those two jade eyes were half closed and watching her face.

Feeling creeped out, Sakura sped up, but he stayed no farther than ten feet behind. She took him to more unpopulated areas to scare less people. Gaara snorted when she stopped singing and moving.

"Alright, I know I'm not that good looking for the Suna beast to be following me around, so spill it." She said, leaning back against a tree, acting more mature than she ever wanted to. Gaara growled and set down his gourd.

"If you want answers, you'll have to pry them from me." His voice was dangerously low and his demon stirred to life. Shukaku liked this feisty girl, and suddenly wanted out. He roared and slammed against Gaara's mind and body, throwing himself like an animal in a cage. This forced a deep throaty scream from the redhead.

He gripped his head and jerked around. Sakura was scared to death, but she didn't want to provoke anything out of him if he could get control. Sand slithered around her ankles, whirling it's way up her sandals and legs. Gaara screamed again and her head jerked up, watching his jade eyes growing a golden hue. Jerking his arms around, he was clawing at nothing and sand seemed to catch on and grow. His face seemed to deform and he screamed wordlessly and sometimes soundless.

Sakura was planning even with nothing on her side but… Clearing her throat, she started up a song that she knew would sum up a couple of things.

"_Just stop enough of the venomous critical comments on my life,_

_Just stop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life,_

_Sit back a moment, and look at the miracle starting in the light,_

_Don't stop a moment, and let the incredible happen knowing that-_

_All that you want is to criticize,_

_Something for nothing,_

_And all that I want is forgiveness one more time,_

_To be the best in the world._

_Just stop with all of your little deliberate problems with my life,_

_Enough of all the crippling, terrible pain we feel inside,_

_Step back a moment, remember how the miracle started in the light,_

_Take back the torment; I'll only enjoy this moment knowing that-_

_All that you want is to criticize,_

_Something for nothing,_

_And all that I want is forgiveness one more time, _

_I know that-_

_All that we want is to feel inside,_

_Some kind of comfort,_

_With all that we've done,_

_We can hide,_

_We'll be the best in the world._

_All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion,_

_From the moment that we found ourselves drowning,_

_All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion,_

_From the moment that we found ourselves drowning._

_All that you want is to criticize,_

_Something for nothing,_

_And all that I want is forgiveness one more time,_

_I know that- _

_All that we want is to feel inside._

_Some kind of comfort,_

_With all that we've done,_

_We can hide._

_We'll be the best in the world…_

_We'll be the best in the world… _

_Just stop enough of the venomous critical comments on my life,_

_Just stop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life."_

Sakura was panting heavily by the end, almost passing out from forcing herself to be composed and sing. Gaara/Shukaku were still mesmerized, but the demon was satisfied for getting this out of a tiny body and retracted back inside to his hole. Sand fell away like the soft rustling of snake scales. He fell down to his knees and sighed, a peaceful look adorning his features. Sakura got up, still shaking. She looked around to see no one checking up on them.

"And for a minute there I thought I was a hero…"

A/N: (Thanks for the newer notes, I'll be updating soon!)


	3. No goodbye

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, so…

Chapter 3: No goodbye.

She padded over to the boy, who was sitting on his legs, his head back and his arms open. Like accepting an angel from above, or giving thanks. She touched his face and that handsome face turned on her like she was made of fire. He was up in a flash, standing quite a bit away. He gave her angry eyes, but she saw something else. Astonishment? Maybe. But she needed him out for the count, or at least thankful towards her.

"Gaara?" She hesitated moving anymore when he moved toward her, half of his shirt gone and sand coming off the remains. He stalked like a true predator, but his eyes betrayed him. Sakura was motionless as he dropped to his knees, coming face-to-face with her. Jade met spring green and his face scrunched up.

/How could she do that to me with just her voice? How could a demon fall to her? Was it truly the vibrations coming from her? Would he be in debt to her/ Gaara's head wanted to explode with questions.

**I liked it better when there was more blood. Her voice was almost as good as sex or a drug fix, so I can let destroying things go for a while…** The demon left his conscience alone, off to curl up like a content cat.

Falling forward again, Gaara's head landed in her hands, which she held up without even thinking. Motherly instincts caught on and she took him to her house. She had to lift him from the middle to get to what use to be her parent's bedroom. The bigger room was now a guest room and for storage. Her parents were long dead from a mission gone wrong.

Going back down and into her kitchen, she noticed the gourd leaning against the wall near the door. Sakura shivered and got something to eat since she'd not had breakfast or lunch. He couldn't stay here, not for long anyway. Knocks came when she'd just finished. Odd.

Opening the door, she put up a fake smile, only to have a real one blossom. Naruto and Kakashi were arguing over that silly little orange book.

"Old pervert! I'm trained by the guy who writes those, I should be able to see what you snicker at by now!" He pouted slightly, his hands balled into fists.

"Be nice Naruto, we wouldn't want to upset any of the neighbors around here." Kakashi wanted so badly to ignore him.

"Yeah, but I'd have to prove what a perv- Oh! Hi Sakura-chan!" He chuckled, scratching the back of his messy blonde hair. Kakashi just let out a 'yo' and went back to reading. The blonde nin puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, looking away from their sensei.

"Come on in guys, make yourself at home. Naruto, please keep it down, I've got…a guest upstairs asleep." She cringed at the look Kakashi gave her at the word 'guest'. Naruto gave her an odd look and then fizzled his brain trying to think of who it could be. She led them into the living room, and then remembered the gourd. Sakura peeked back and saw… nothing. It was gone.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Naruto just made himself at home by starting to pest Kakashi and crawling all over him to see the little book. Sakura giggled and watched the episode.

"Kaka-sensei com'on! I **_really_** want to see it!" He howled loudly as Kakashi sent him flying into the floor, even while still reading.

"Don't be so loud you stupid idiot." Gaara growled, holding his head. Kakashi and Naruto looked over (though Naruto's face was priceless), Sakura was trying not to look either nervous or embarrassed. Her nerves were just about to give out from earlier that day and stress from her job as a new medical nin.

"I think we should leave now." Kakashi said softly, dragging a whining and kicking blonde out. Sakura let out a huff but moved to sit on her own couch. Sleeping sounded good, but with Suna's beast staring at her, her wish wasn't coming true. She looked up to see jade eyes glaring at her, thoughts passing around behind those orbs.

"Why did your voice halt my demon?" Gaara asked, staring down at her.

"I don't know, don't ask me how any of this worked out." Sakura mumbled, not looking up at him.

"I want to know…" He growled and vanished in a whirl of sand. There was no trace of him left behind.

"Don't we all." Sakura muttered, going up to ready a bath. She'd earned it after all. No one could keep Sabaku no Gaara in Konoha, so it was best not to follow him anymore or make him a true enemy or at least not an enemy to one who could stop his demon. Then she sat up in the hot water, blinking a couple of times.

"He didn't say goodbye…"

A/N: (Hope you liked this one also! More on the way.)


	4. Crazy

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Thanks to Gnarls Barkely's: Crazy, I could do this with chuckles and fun.

Chapter 4: Crazy.

She was bathing away, content to just stay there. But the water wouldn't have it and forced itself to get cold early. Getting out, she yawned gently, getting ready for bed and her new mission.

It had been years since she saw Gaara, but she'd heard he'd become the new Kazekage, and was doing almost as good as job as Tsunade. He'd warded off many attacks by then and no one dared stand against him and his other half.

In other good news, she was almost eighteen and bursting with knowledge and Medical nin know-how. She was up to par with the Godaime's training and even knew how to call on those handy slugs. She had literally fists of steel and was feared when anger. Well, feared by all but Naruto, who just took the bops with a whine then spazzed onto something else.

She grabbed up her pack and tent. Then she was out the door fast, running down the way to meet her team and her old sensei. Naruto was wreaking havoc and Kakashi was trying to stop him from reading his book as usual.

"Well, now that we're all here, you guys can read on about the mission and who is to be the third for this mission." Tsunade said, handing Kakashi the neat and tidy scroll that listed everything.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, trying to look. Their sensei got fed up and handed it to Sakura, the only sensible one out of the two. She read over the mission and waited to see who was the third. It was yet another mission to make peace with a small faction of renegade nins. The third was…

"Gaara?" Sakura choked it out, making Naruto look at her funny.

"Ne, what about him Sakura-chan?" He blinked, scratching the longer blonde hair that he almost never took care of. With the Kyubi helping Naruto more, Konoha was a scary place to go against as well as Suna. Sakura was shaking and just sighed.

/_I'm a Medical nin, Tsunade's pupil. I can do better than acting like a child, or at least better then Naruto_. / She convinced herself. Her Inner self had long since gone quiet after Sasuke left to kill his brother. She looked over at the confused blonde, his whisker marks moving along with his cheeks. "He's our third."

"Eeeehhh!" Naruto blinked, holding his pack tight. "We've not seen him for a long time now, do you think he's crazier or…" He scratched his head, trying to think of a word.

"I don't think he'll ever be sane Naruto, not with his demon loose inside of him." She murmured, putting up the scroll. Better safe than with her friend who was still fizzling his thick head. Thinking for Naruto was like putting one's brain in the sun to fry. Sakura gave him a tiny smile and ruffled his hair.

"We ready then?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book for once, the lone eye half open. The older Team 7 nodded their heads, giving him grins of eagerness. Nodding once, he leapt off and was followed.

-…on the edge of Sand…-

"You sure you'll be fine Gaara?" Temari asked, Kankuro behind her, trying to get her out of there. Sure, her brother was getting better at controlling his emotions but… He could be his old wild self at times. The Suna's best were standing near the entrance to some thick woods that lead to this odd little faction's village.

"I'll be fine, I am Kazekage after all." He muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the tree, his gourd set beside him. His dark hair had grown out some by then but had been trimmed back. Though, it was still spiky and matched the 'Love' mark on his forehead. He was no longer short but almost as tall as Kankuro and some inches over his sister.

Temari nodded her head and was out of there, the oldest brother at her heels with his puppet on his back. Even though he could take care of himself, she still worried. Kankuro cared for him, but knew Gaara's defenses were almost impenetrable. The two headed back to do some filing and paper work while he was gone on this peace mission.

-…near the same area…-

Sakura and Naruto were panting by the time they reached the same woods. Good or not, they were only human and needed to rest for a bit. Kakashi gave them camp orders; Naruto was to help Kakashi and then go find some fish. Sakura had to fetch some firewood for the night. It all seemed boring and too easy. The Leaf shinobi felt good because there was no Gaara in sight.

She could still hear Naruto about killing himself on the tent and Kakashi trying to help him. It was utter chaos from them. She giggled and left them to their fiasco. The dense trees were rustling here and there, with few songbirds. /_Strange… usually the birds are going nuts this time of year_. / Sakura thought, looking around and picking up decent sized twigs and branches. Everything was too calm for her liking.

She tried to turn in time, but the firm hand had her around the neck sooner than she could move. Sand slithered up her ankles like snakes, keeping her firm and in place. The hand loosened and fell away. "You're too soft." Sakura shivered, that voice unnerved her to no end.

"Gaara…" He stalked around to look at her face. She was much too short to look at face-to-face, so he did a bigger circle. Wine-red and white layered clothes adorned his frame, and his Kazekage hat was nowhere in sight. She looked at those jade eyes and watched his face turn in disgust at her. This ticked her off.

Smashing the sand, she as gone in an instant and her fist smashed into that smug face. Gaara started laughing in amusement at her as his clone faded away and the sand grappled her arms, double of what held her legs.

"Maybe you've learned some new tricks since then, but I hope your healing is better than your fighting." He came out nowhere, his arms crossed as constantly. He stopped no too far from her struggling body. "I also hope you found a reason."

**Let me at her… You're not one with words or actions to get good information, stupid boy. I can make her beg for Death and sing to him before the day is over!** Shukaku growled, moving restlessly within his dark corner. Gaara winced and touched his head gently.

/_From the look on her face, you could only do one of those two_. / He straightened back up, but the pink haired shinobi was watching him with weary eyes. Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a half snarl and turned away. One jade eye turned a golden hue, the pupil taking on an odd shape. "**Sing for me harlot before I get pissed off and just eat you!**" Gaara roared, sand filling out half of his face so she knew whom it was, plain and simple.

Sakura sighed, relaxing into the sand and sagging, trying to get more room to breath. Shukaku/Gaara were waiting, stalked around her like she was a trapped meal.

"_I remember when,_

_I remember,_

_I remember when I lost my mind,_

_There was something so pleasant about that phase._

_Even your emotions had an echo,_

_In so much space ,_

_And when you're out there,_

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch,_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough,_

_I just knew too much…_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly…_

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life  _

_But think twice, that's my only advice  _

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,_

_Ha ha ha, bless your soul,_

_You really think you're in control!   _

_Well, _

_I think you're crazy,_

_I think you're crazy,_

_I think you're crazy,_

_Just like me._

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb,_

_And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them,_

_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun._

_And it's no coincidence I've come,_

_And I can die when I'm done._

_Maybe I'm crazy,_

_Maybe you're crazy,_

_Maybe we're crazy,_

_Probably…"_

Sakura was long out of breath by the end, the sand had let her go and Gaara was standing near a tree. It took her a couple of seconds to see he was watching her like an object of desire. He had joined in, but never got close to her when she sang. It was like an animal warming itself by a fire. Close enough to get warm but never burned. Gaata gave her a wry smile, shrugging gently. She gave him a small frown.

"I think you're crazy."

A/N: (Comments and ideas welcome. More coming soon.)


	5. Affliction

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own it…

Chapter 5: Affliction.

"Well, say something!" Sakura was getting nervous with Gaara still watching her. This was getting all too weird for her. Sure she could sing. Sure she was trained by the best Medical nin known in all the countries. So how was it only she could push back the demon? That was one she wanted desperately to answer.

Finally Gaara moved, cracking his neck and picking up the gourd as it filled back into shape. His hand skimmed over her cheek, sand even on the ends of his fingers. Sakura shivered under the feel of those deadly hands.

'_He can't be too deadly if you're enjoying it_…' her Inner self chided. She let out a low breath and he pulled back, a frown replacing his peaceful expression. And his most horrible snarl arose, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Get up, we need to get back to your team." He stated blatantly. Trying her hardest to ignore him, she straightened up and stiffly made her way back. Once they got back, Kakashi gave them a questioning look, which Sakura disregarded as well.

"Where's the wood Sakura?" Her sensei asked, Naruto peeking out from inside one of the tents. She made a small 'eep' sound and was about to turn to get it when Gaara moved up.

"Here. You dropped it." It was a nice bundle of the wood she had been holding before he'd made her sing. She took it from him with a weak 'thank you' and handing it to Kakashi. Letting out a breath, she sighed and wondered how long of a trip this was going to be.

"Alright, these will take a bit. Sakura, there's a river near here, why not go there and clean up?" Kakashi murmured, noticing either she'd fallen, or met Gaara by surprise. The kunoichi looked down at herself, noticing more dirt than she was accustomed to. But it smelled too foul to be just mud. Looking at Gaara who was staring out into the woods it had to be only one other thing.

Blood.

He'd killed someone.

She was still staring at him when he turned back, giving her a cranky look before sitting down, setting his pack and gourd aside. He was still Gaara, still a senseless murderer when his demon came out. To sate the demons passions, he killed. Blood seemed to calm the malicious power-strokes he'd have.

"Are you quite done, or are you going to stare holes through me on purpose?" He murmured, those dark ringed jade eyes watching her now. Sakura blinked and flushed a little, turning away to see Naruto gazing at the fish. He seemed to be drooling. She half smiled and grabbed her pack, taking Kakashi's advice.

"I'll be back, Naruto, stay here with…" She couldn't give him away as the Suna leader.

"Just use my name. That's why I wore red." She blinked at him as he gave her a look of 'duh, anyone could've known that'.

"Good enough…stay with Gaara." She gave the blonde a warning look and then padded off. Naruto gave a small pout and turned back to the fish. Though, it wasn't Naruto she had to worry about.

"Anou, Gaara, what was-" He blinked as Gaara's sand clone blew into the wind. The blonde snickered and rubbed his chin. "I wonder what she'll do to him…"

-…at the river…-

Sakura was trying to get used to the colder water. Using her own tracking skills, she felt…nothing. Good, Naruto had taken her advice and stayed away. Inspecting herself, she saw scars from long ago. Training, the Chunin exam, various fights afterwards… Everything seemed so distant now that she was older. Sasuke… he'd never been found, and his evil sannin seemed to have disappeared too.

/_Good riddance to the snake hoarder!_ / She thought, and her Inner self was nodding in wholesome agreement. Shaking her head of the impure thought of him, she looked around once more before immersing herself. Coming up for air, she shivered from the unpleasantly cold water.

Unbeknownst to her, Gaara was watching from afar. He was waiting to hear her voice. It was like an addictive drug to one's ears, or at least his ears. The demon was restless at just staying stationary in the tree. He wanted to make her sing and scream for him. To hear those lovely cords ring as he tore into her with his claws.

Gaara snarled and violently shook his head, forcing the mental images away. But looking over at her again, the demon came back full force, slamming himself against Gaara's body. His power overwhelmed the redhead, but it was a rough battle. Rolling off of the branch, he hit the ground with a 'oomf' before staggering to his feet.

He was no longer the Kazekage of Suna, but the dreaded Shukaku. He walked like a gliding puppet over to where she was. He sat on a rock, watching her with vile intentions.

Sakura felt the sand kick up and thought she'd stepped on a fish or found a kind of sinkhole in the river floor. She was looking down the river when she came back; but when she turned, she was met with a new problem. One that had a malicious grin adorning the usually smug face. His huge claw of a hand gripped the riverbank, and his voice bellowed in a new tone, "**So good of you to join us**!"

"Why'd you follow me?" She asked, not giving into the fear building in her. She wanted to run screaming back to her teammate and sensei, but she'd never make it past him. Shukaku liked and hated these kind of people.

"**I wanted to hear you again little girl, that voice is… exquisite. I want to own it.**" He licked his lips, that golden eye focused on her. She wanted no more than to gouge it out of poor Gaara's head. While she was deep in thought on what to do, he had sidled closer.

"What if I don't want to give you my voice?" She stared up at him. The demon was loosing his strength in the fight against Gaara's will. His face twisted into a raging scream as they fought one another. She'd backed up just a hair, ready to bolt if the situation called for it.

"**Then….then we'll have you! As ours… -_mine_- alone**!" the growling voice was mixed in with the body's master. Gaara came out like a drowning man surfacing. Screaming, gurgling, wild eyes staring at nothing. He fell to his knees, crawling towards her like he was in pain.

"Why can't you give him fear so he thinks you weak like everyone else?" His body twisted from a thrum of pain. Gaara was on the bank, his normal hand touching her shoulder and jerking her forward. It smashed their faces together, lips meeting in something.

Something great.

Something wonderful.

Something fresh to them equally.

When her brain worked again, it declared the kiss _exceedingly_ bad. It took her more time to realize he'd been crying since his Will had taken the body back by force. Those destitute jade eyes looked lost. His voice sounded shaken, terrified by what he might do next time, but he got out what he wanted to say.

"Why can't you just hate me?"

A/N: (Emotion stirred, provoked, and produced. Ahh, fanfics! What will we think of next? Ideas welcome through private notes. More coming soon.)


	6. Who are you

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't even own any plushies.

Chapter 6: Who are you?

Sakura was stunned at his inquiry. Hate him? How could she hate him? How? She was tired of running from all her issues, he just happened to be one of them. "I can't hate you, I refuse to keep putting if off. Refuse to keep running." She was sure he'd understand.

His brow furrowed in absolute confusion. He was trying to grasp what was happening. Fear, if she'd just give it to him, then Shukaku wouldn't be so interested to have her.

She watched as he considered her words. 'Maybe being his for the sake of saving innocent people isn't such a bad idea…' Inner Sakura chimed. Maybe…maybe isn't such a bad word. He had gotten better in fighting back the demon at times. Maybe she could help him. Maybe he wouldn't own her, but the other way around… Maybe started to sound good.

Gaara got up to his knees, making soft sounds. The sand didn't slow his fall from the tree and his left shoulder had taken the weight of his body. Standing on his own feet didn't sound too hard, but when he tried, the world swam. He would not show weakness. But, after that show, he would be just lying to get away.

She was on land now, slinking past him to get dressed. All the caked blood (and whatever else sand caught from a crushed body) seemed to have come off. She tied up her long hair, staring down at his form. She saw the huge gash on the back of his shoulder. When she started his way, he tensed and then stifled an outcry.

"Calm down or you're going to be in more pain. Off with your shirt." He gave in and removed the torn shirt. While healing him, she hummed gently, watching his reaction. /_Well, his build is almost better than Sasuke'_s… / She thought, and her Inner self piped up, '**_I bet he's good in_**-' /_Stop it_./ She had to be loosing it, arguing with herself, and over… the newest Kazekage, Gaara.

His face went slack with something peaceful and his body relaxed into her touch. She realized she had started singing out of nervous habit. It was kind of neat to watch the most destructive being give in so much to something so simple. Reluctantly, she was done.

"Gaara…we have to go ba-" She blinked as she was smashed against him, under him. '**_Well this is fun!_**' Inner Sakura was making fun by wiggling around. /_Stop helping me_/ Sakura struggled to stay calm.

"Fight me. I can smell your fear, **_fight me_**." he growled. Gaara was on the edge of insanity, but he held on with a willing fight. To be dominate, was good. To kill your prey, was good. But, to be… controlled by you're prey? Surely that was not an option he knew of before. He woke up to hear her voice.

"Gaara? Gaara, we can't do this here. At least give me some dignity." Sakura's face was slightly flushed which made his demon curl it's tail in a small victory.

'Aha! So you do like the boy/ Inner Sakura was cheering for her own victory. But the real Sakura ignored her, still pinned to the ground. Gaara watched her carefully.

"What will you do if I let go? Run?" He waited for her to say 'yes.' Waiting for an excuse to crush her and stop the maddening beating of his heart. Hearing his own blood rushing in his body was not what he was accustomed to.

"I'll get up, get my things, and we can go back. We can…work this out later." She knew her face was more shades of red by then. Oh yeah, talking relationships alone with a possessed person sounded real fun. He watched her for a couple more minutes; those jade eyes little narrow slits, showing his plain distrust of anyone. She just grinned and started humming, gradually making his body calm down above her.

That song was cut short when he smashed his lips down on hers. She felt his hands grip her sides and jerk her up to stand. But her liberation ended short again with her pinned against a tree. He was feral in all movements, but those teeth didn't break skin. She was a goofy mess near the end, never had done that anyone. Gaara looked a little more pleased in her reaction.

"I don't like to be owned." He snarled, teeth grazing the skin on her neck. It brought a small sound from her.

"Neither do I." She murmured, letting out a low sound that made his body react with more mysterious need. Sakura then remembered the mission and their team waiting. "Gaara, off, we need to get back. When this mission is over, we can talk."

He gave the kunoichi weary eyes, "Straight after?"

"Where ever you'd like."

He gave her a wicked smile. "Fine, we can do it at my home."

"Alright, your place." Sakura mumbled, moving a bit away thought he didn't seem disturbed by it. Gaara was pleased by her bravery to give into him and his demands so easy.

"Well Haruno, I think you just sold your soul to a real devil." A deep voice came from a tree nearby. Sakura's heart about stopped beating for a second. Gaara moved in front of her, his body hiding her from the visitor's view.

"You." Gaara snarled harshly. Something small pricked his neck and the world streamed out in colors. All he heard was Sakura's voice yelling his name as he plummeted to the earth far below. He heard the fight and a loud shriek before everything went black. /_Sakura_… /

"She's mine now."

A/N: (What will happen next? What will become of the two? And who is this visitor? Why am I asking you all these questions? More coming soon.)


	7. Appealing promsies

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish…I was a fish. Nope, still don't own it.

Chapter 7: Appealing promises.

Sakura felt something warm against her back. A person. A man. She shot up and everything spun in her vision. She saw dark hair, but couldn't focus on the face long enough.

"Such a long time. I've missed you…" The voice was soft, sinful, and had an undertone of macabre ideas. The bed squeaked and he was kneeling close to her. She could see Konoha Leaf symbol with a strike through it.

She jerked when his hand touched her face, that skin was warm but left a cold feeling on her skin. He let a low laugh and pulled her up. "You use to fawn over my every action, now you loathe my presence. How did it come to this?"

"When you pushed us all back to join **_him_**." Sakura rasped out, wanting so badly to lie down and sleep. At least her eyes were gaining strength back to make people (and items) made known. A pale hand touched her face again, but this time she didn't dare move.

"You put up a good enough fight for once… You even gave me a black eye." He laughed, getting close enough so that she could see the purplish-blue skin. She wanted to beat him more, but her body was not up to it.

"You have to let me go." She half pleaded, turned her head away from his advancing lips.

"So you'd take a abomination over me? I'm your dear old…" He kissed her neck and she had to grip the side of a table to keep from trying to get to that other eye.

"Sasuke, get off me." She was telling him now, her voice low. He grabbed her by the arm and jerked her onto the bed.

"I'll have my way before him, I was your first and longest infatuation. Let's see how long it lasts when he finds out my clan will go on." The missing-nin growled. That once calm face was almost as sinister as Orochimaru's. She tried to move her arms, but her body wouldn't do it. He'd used something to stunt her strength to any limb. She was his to use now.

-…later in the night…-

Gaara woke to some crying. Man did he want to make that person shut up so he could rest. Wait…he remembered Sakura being taken… Sakura! Was that her? He tried lifting himself up to see the person's face.

"Gaara, don't worry…" she sniffed gently, pulling back more tears. "It's really me."

Had she really been taken? Or had Shukaku weaseled his way out again? "Sakura, what happened to you?" He reached his arm out, touching a bare shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, jerking her body and slapping his hand away. She gasped at her own reaction towards him. Surely he'd see her dead.

Gaara frowned, lines creasing his face in thought. What had the Uchiha done to unnerve her? Shukaku had a couple of reasons but stayed quiet. He just hoped her vocal cords worked.

"Haruno?" he scooted closer. His eyes were starting to see why she was crying. The lower half of her face was covered in blood from her nose and open lip. She was plainly naked, bruised, battered, and in some massive shock. On a closer look, he had one last idea of what had occurred.

"He raped you." He didn't ask. Seeing the mess on and around her lower abdomen was enough to signal it. Blood and…other fluids covered her. She choked out a sob when he'd said the R-word. Shukaku roared in the deadly silence of his mind. **He** wanted Uchiha dead. _They_ wanted him dead. Period.

He moved closer and she scooted away. /_Of course she's afraid of me to touch her… she must feel thoroughly used by now_. / Gaara stayed on his knees, sand rustling around him. '**We can treat her better than this… Let's have the Uchiha's blood!**' The demon echoed. He was eager for a long good battle with some spicy blood.

Sakura was coming out of the long teetering shock. She looked up into that child like face from only a couple of feet away. He was half snarling and looked deep in thought. Used or not, she didn't want him killing that night. No, it was going to take the Team to get rid of Sasuke. For love and revenge of what he'd done.

"Gaara, now I know we need to go back…" She murmured, but shut it, turning light pink as he moved over her, those jade eyes still possessive. It made the little things in her curl with delight to see someone still want her after what Sasuke had done. He found his long over jacket and handed it to her. She felt ten times better covering up.

"I… We still want to have you after this." He moved closer, his hands tight on her upper arms. It made her give him a real smile.

"It may be sooner…we can't do the mission while I can't heal… H-he…said the stuff he injected would last a week…" she wanted to curl up into a ball but just crossed her arms instead. His hand touched her face and made her look at him.

"A whole week?" his voice almost sounded like a purr. It made her just nod. His lips curled into a cruel feral smile. Shukaku peeked out a bit through those jade eyes.

"Once we get back, we can do our best to make you forget about him." Ideas slid through those mixed eyes. She blushed and couldn't help but give him a grin.

"Promise me it won't hurt like when he did it." She winced at the scenes imprinted in her mind. Gaara laughed nefariously, that smiled growing all the more wicked.

"I can promise you much more than that…"

A/N: (Ok, yeah, Sasuke it the true evil in my book. More coming soon.)


End file.
